fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Griffin, Atrax
'Sanctuary in Curiosity' "I keep having that same nightmare...the day my father threw me into that cave," Atrax thinks to himself as he gets out of bed, "I don't know why he did it...What was his motive? His drive? What was he hoping for? Why can't the past be erased? The past that keeps me from controlling my future..." It had been a week since Atrax first went to Magnolia. Since then he's been torn by the same continuous nightmare of his father forcing him to learn unorthodox magic. Like every other morning, Atrax gets up from his bed and gets dressed for another day at Arcanum Phoenix. He walks down the stairs to the commons; the members are all scattered; some by the job request board to find a manageable job, others getting early starts on their chores. "Morning, Atrax!" Masson calls out from the chore board. "Hey..." "Damn, you still look tired." "I feel tired..." "Well I hate to say it, but you got groceries again" "Great..." "Hey, well, look at the bright side..." Masson continues, "...Drakōn has to clean the corridors, not me!" "Is that supposed to make ME happy...?" "Sure is! 'Cuz now you can remember that he has it worse than you." "Oh yeah,...I'm sure he's writhing in envy..." "Hey..." "Yeah..?" "Just remember to be careful, Atrax..." "I know..." "You and I gotta stay rivals, so come back so I can beat you." "Alright..." Atrax went upstairs and got his hooded black cloak. Meanwhile, Masson went over to the commons' counter where Nukumi was in charge of breakfast distribution. "Hey Nukumi!" Masson said, in a quite loud voice. "Hello Masson, did you want your share of breakfast?" Nukumi responded. "Oh, sure. What's on the menu?" "We have fried egg sandwiches. Everyone can have two." "Ah, ok. I'm not a fan of eggs but I suppose it's better than nothing..." Nukumi placed a small plate with an egg sandwich over the counter to Masson. Masson, who was sitting in on a wooden stool, leaned over the counter. "Hey, I need to ask you something important," Masson started, "I need you to tell me what you know about Atrax's past. You're the only one he'd tell." "Huh...but why do you need to know that?" "Do you believe in that precognition crap?" "Well uh-" "Neither do I, but I'm beginning to get a really bad feeling. Atrax is usually depressing and all, but he's becoming even more dark since the Foglia incident. I just have a feeling that some of this might be related to him somehow." "How much do you need to know, though?" "Everything he told you up until the point where I found him in that alley way. I need to know what his motivation is behind his pursuing of magic and how he became unorthodox." "Alright, but promise me you wont let anyone else know. I don't know how Atrax would feel..." "I promise." "Ok, well I believe he said it all started thirteen years ago..." "That's it. Keep your strokes tilted. Good job!" Mōnē Noctua, Atrax's mother, said to a young Atrax who was practicing his reishotai, or clerical script, calligraphy. '' ''"Why must you teach the boy something useless like fancy writing? He should be practicing his magic." Atrax's father, Phaios Noctua, said strictly to Mōnē. "He's already practiced enough Flash Raven." "Then he should learn another magic. Teach him to use Light Magic." "He's just a child, he cannot retain that much. Why are you so inclined to make him learn all this magic?" "You don't need to know. But he must become powerful." "I have a RIGHT TO KNOW!" "I've had enough! The boy will master magic, and that is the end of it. He has no need for the garbage you are teaching him now!" Phaios snapped his fingers and the pages which Atrax was writing on, caught fire and burned to ashes within the dark blue flames that emerged. Phaios then walked to the door, exited the room, and slammed the door shut. The room shook with the force at which the door was closed. Mōnē walked back over to Atrax. "It's OK, Atrax, you can do it again." Mōnē said to him, while pulling out another piece of paper from the drawer on the table's side. Mōnē then shed a single tear as Atrax looked up. "Mom...why are you crying?" the young Atrax said softly. "Heh, I should have figured it would all start with Atrax's parents. It seems it's that way for a lot of us here," Masson said, commenting on the first part of Nukumi's tale about Atrax, "So...what happens next?" Nukumi then responded, "Well, it was only a few days later..." Mōnē walks up to a young Atrax, who is lying in bed ready to go to sleep. "Sleep tight, Atrax. I have to go on a two day job, but I'll be back before you know it," ''Mōnē says to him'.' ''"Ok Mom, you promised." Atrax says as he edges out from the blankets he was under to give his mother a good-bye hug. "Good night, Atrax," Mōnē says as she blows out a lone candle in Atrax's room, making it completely dark. Atrax could no longer see his mother. "After that, she just...disappeared..." Nukumi said as she finished another part of Atrax's story, "The two days went by. And then weeks,...months, but she still never came back." "That must've been devastating..." Masson said in response, "I didn't even like my step-dad, so I can't say I relate..." "It only gets worse," Nukumi said, "This is where he gets his unorthodox magic..." "Let's go, Atrax! You still have training to do!" Phaios said in a bellicose manner. '' ''"Mom is the one who trains me...Why isn't she here..?" Atrax said in a rather timid voice. "I will have no more of your childishness! It's time you learn your final lesson..." Phaios said as he walks over to Atrax, hits the edge of his hand against the back of Atrax's head to knock him out, and carries him out of the house. Atrax awakes later at the outskirts of Fiore, his father holding him over his left shoulder. There, Atrax saw the intimidating cave for the first time. It lied in the darkness of all the scree that covered the barren land. Phaios walked into the cave, with Atrax still over his shoulder. Atrax, in the shock of it all, didn't move or struggle, he just gazed over with blank eyes. '' ''"Remember...'Invidia'..." Phaios said quietly to Atrax, before tossing him further into the cave. Atrax's shocked state didn't allow him to notice his father walk out the exit of the cavern. "Then, as you know, he came out of the cave four years later and wound up in the alley," Nukumi said in conclusion, "Atrax believed if he could become a great mage, like the members of the Magic Council, or the Ten Wizard Saints, his mother would be able to find him. But he gave up on that path after realizing that us, Unorthodox Mages, can never become the great mages known to everyone as heroes." "Ugh! I can't come up with a way of how the Foglia incident links to Atrax though...Maybe I was just thinking too hard into it..." Masson said, "Well, thanks anyway, Nukumi." 'Foglia Ruins' Atrax walks through Magnolia, headed towards the southwest where the merchant guild he visited last time was. Along the way, he saw a large group of citizens gathered in the center of the town. "Down with the Unorthodox! They deserve to perish!" The crowd shouted in total unison. Atrax was standing in the back of the crowd, with the hood of his black cloak up, so no one could see who he was. He looked towards the center of the crowd. There a man held a torch, and was standing next to a giant wooden structure made to look like the Unorthodox Mage Symbol. The man shouted a war-like yell and then set the structure ablaze in a bright inferno by throwing the torch onto it. The crowd then cheered loudly, several people clapping their hands and whistling. Atrax was disgusted by the sight. He prepared to turn around and leave when he heard a strange noise...the sound of Aera's wings. "Hey Natsu, look!" said Happy as he noticed the large crowd, "What do you think it is they're doing?" "I'm not sure...it looks like they're having some celebration or something..." Natsu said in response, "Let's check it out, Happy!" "Aye, sir!" The two then run over towards the crowd. Natsu's shoulder barely misses Atrax's. Atrax turned around slowly. "That hair and scarf...he is the Salamander of Fairy Tail..." Atrax could no longer stay close to the crowd. With his curiosity gone, Atrax continues over towards the southwestern end of Magnolia and finds the merchant guild, still with few customers. "Hello there, sir! Great seeing you again!" The merchant says as Atrax entered. "I'm surprised you remembered me," Atrax said in disbelief. "Well, my good sir, I wouldn't be able to call you my favorite customer if I couldn't remember your name." "Favorite customer?" "Yes, of course, especially since you're one of only few." "I see..." "What's wrong, sir? You seem down." "Didn't you think I was down the last time I was here?" "Yes, but i expected a change for better, not for worse." "*Sigh.* It's the whole Foglia incident..." "What about it?" "Ugh...I dunno...Tell me, do you think Unorthodox Mages did it?" "I can't really say, sir." "What do you think about them,...the Unorthodox?" "Well, I can't say I approve of how the Magic Council is going by treating them...From all the information out there, there's no proof that they are actually misguided criminals." "You think so?" "Everyone deserves equality under proper justice, is all I have to say." "But that justice just seems to be the Magic Council..." "Justice is hard to put under a single set of rules and guidelines. Everyone has their own perspective on what's good and what's evil. While there may be similar perspectives, even what appears to be suddle distinctions could really be huge differences when actually made the real set of rules. Because of this, we require a governing body to tell us what is right and wrong even if it may differ from our own perspectives." "That doesn't mean we should just accept it though..." "Sometimes, you must attempt to prove your perspective on justice better than others in order to improve our world community." "I guess your right..." Atrax said as he put his grocery items on the counter and exchanged jewels for them. "You take care, sir!" The merchant said as Atrax left the store. Atrax then had to walk back to Phoenix Fireheart. by passing through both, Magnolia's center and the Foglia Ruins. Of course, as he passed by the center, the crowd was still there, only this time, more scattered. Everyone was loud and merry. More than half of the people were blind drunk, while those who were still sober laughed at the drunkards. Every other person would yell out, "Begone with the Unorthodox!" "It's my perspective against their perspective....Those bastards who destroyed Foglia are only making things more difficult....If I ever were to find them,...I'd make them eat dirt..." Atrax thought to himself in quiet anger. He walked faster as the crowd got louder, and then slowed to a normal pace when he could no longer hear them. To be continued: Chapter 5: Ziz vs the Raijinshū Category:Vestige of Legends Category:Storyline Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Coming of Tripedal Arc